


Temporarily Delayed

by ferric



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Eduardo had too much fun at a bus stop.</p><p>For <a href="http://mark-eduardo.livejournal.com/368440.html?thread=2197304#t2197304">this prompt</a> from the TSN Mark/Eduardo prompt fest: PDA. Any kind of public groping, footsie, hand holding or kissing. Maybe public sex? Just stuff in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporarily Delayed

It was freezing.

Although this wasn't worth noting because here was, after all, New England, but if there were two things that Eduardo enjoyed the most, they were 1) talking about the weather, and 2) complaining that New England's climate was inferior to Florida's (even though he didn’t really mean it).

“It’s freezing,” said Eduardo.

Mark gave Eduardo a look. “I didn’t know that, tell me more.”

“I’d like to,” Eduardo bumped his forearm against Mark’s shoulder.

“Of course you do,” Mark said flatly. Eduardo always got too excited when it came to the weather, something that Mark couldn't remark on because he did the same when programming was the topic of the day. When Eduardo didn’t say anything, Mark nudged him. “What?”

“What?”

“I thought you were going to tell me about the weather,” said Mark.

Eduardo seemed surprised, and Mark felt a little insulted. Mark knew that he didn’t enjoy listening to people talking all that much, but Eduardo could have given him more credit here. It might not seem like it, but he did pay attention from time to time, damn it.

“If you’re sure,” Eduardo said slowly, a grin spreading wide on his face.

Mark looked away, feeling too embarrassed to meet Eduardo’s eyes for some reason. “Not like I have a choice anyway. We’re stuck here for who knows how long.”

Mark should have taken Billy’s offer to borrow his car because honestly, the bus took forever, and his legs were shaking from the cold. But at the time, Mark refused because he wanted to spend more time with Eduardo, and besides, Billy's car smelled like a weird combination of dead fish and weed. Nothing better to kill the mood than Billy's BO.   

“Do you want to sit down?” Eduardo asked, moving to take a seat himself.

“No, I’m good,” Mark leaned against the plastic wall with exploding advertisements. Who knew what had been there, but he was a little tired from the trip, and the weather wasn’t helping. Mark was glad that he had listened to Eduardo’s advice and wore jeans instead of cargo shorts today. He even had on the hideous giant hoodie that was too big for him, but Eduardo loved it because he said Mark looked adorable in it, a compliment in which Mark shrugged off at the moment but guarded closely in his memory.

“Are you sure?”

“Tell me about the weather, Wardo.” Mark stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket, rubbing them together for warmth.

There was a long pause, and before Mark could process what was going on, Eduardo tugged at his arm and pulled him into his lap. But Eduardo miscalculated the momentum because Mark hit his head against the back wall before he plopped awkwardly down on Eduardo’s thighs.

“Fuck.”

“Are you alright?” Eduardo asked, wrapping his arms around Mark. “I’m so sorry.”

Suddenly, there was a breath of warm air brushing against the back of his head, and then a soft pair of lips pressing against that throbbing spot of pain.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked, feeling a slow burn where Eduardo’s lips were and another fluttering in his stomach.

“I was kissing it so that it’ll get better,” Eduardo said, and even though Mark couldn’t see him, he could tell that Eduardo was grinning by the way his lips prickled against Mark’s neck.

Whatever, at least his head didn’t hurt so much anymore.

Mark made a face even though Eduardo probably couldn’t see it.

Eduardo laughed.

Damn it, Wardo.

Mark jammed his elbow back into what was presumably Eduardo’s armpit.

“Oww, what was that for?”

“Stop laughing at me,” said Mark.

“I’m not laughing at you,” said Eduardo. “I’m just amused because you’re probably making that face again.”

“No I’m not,” Mark said stubbornly, even though he did. A gust of wind passed by, and Mark shivered, clenching his hands in his pocket and hunching his shoulders. Fuck, it was freezing. He should have put on more clothes than a short sleeve T-shirt underneath his hoodie.

Then, something warm and soft wrapped around Mark's hands, and Mark realized that Eduardo was sticking his hands in the hoodie pocket too.

“Why are your hands so warm?” said Mark. “You’re a fucking furnace.”

“It’s my special ability,” Eduardo replied. “To compensate for the fact that I wasn’t born intelligent enough to study computer science, I guess.”

Mark froze. He shook Eduardo’s hands off of his.

“That was low,” said Eduardo.

“It was,” said Mark.

They sat in cold silence. Mark didn’t know how it had gotten to this. They were doing so well until Eduardo just had to mention that incident again.

After a moment, Mark broke the silence. “You’re smart.”

A beat, then, “I know,” Eduardo whispered.

“I said shit that I didn’t mean,” said Mark.

“I know,” Eduardo wrapped his hands around Mark’s again. “Trust me, I know. Give me some credit here. Besides, it was a long time ago.”

It was, but Mark still remembered it. That was the worst thing about memories: bad ones always managed to lodge itself deep within his mind, replaying itself over and over again. Especially horrifying social situations. Could never forget those.

Eduardo kissed the back of Mark’s neck as if to say, ‘It’s alright.’

Mark let go of his hoodie pocket and let Eduardo tangled his fingers against his. Mark didn’t quite know if he was supposed to take this gesture as forgiveness, but even if he did, he still wouldn’t feel any better about what he had said to Eduardo before.

Eduardo tightened his arms around Mark, tugging Mark in closer to his chest. Mark leaned back, curling into Eduardo’s warmth, trying to relax as he took in Eduardo’s scent. Eduardo wasn’t wearing any cologne today, and Mark liked it, liked the sharp smell of Eduardo’s soap tangling with a faint scent of sweat. Sometimes when they went to a party to get girls or something, Eduardo would wear a ridiculous amount of cologne, not as much as other guys, but still a lot to Mark, and Mark didn’t like it, didn’t like that Eduardo was hiding himself, didn’t liked the fact that Eduardo didn’t see or didn’t want to see whatever he had with Mark, choosing instead to put on a front to attract a girl who probably wouldn’t know Eduardo as well as Mark did.

Perhaps Mark was bitter.

But Eduardo was here now, and both of them were dangling at the edge of _Whatever This Was, No We’re Not Dating, Thank You Dustin_.

“Comfortable?” Eduardo asked.

“Mmmm,” Mark replied noncommittally.

Yes, he was comfortable. As long as Eduardo didn’t let go.

They sat in gentle silence. It was really nice, but Mark hoped that no one he knew would see them like this. The streets were relatively empty, except for a few people walking to and from coffee shops and restaurants. Mark took comfort in the fact that it was 9 AM on a Saturday, and by most college students’ standards (that he knew of), was really early, so chances of seeing people like, say Dustin or Chris, would be relatively slim.  

“Oy! Mark! Eduardo!”

Fuck.

Mark closed his eyes. He had a strong urge to slap a palm against his face in frustration and embarrassment, but he didn’t want to let go of Eduardo’s hands. He was sure that they wouldn’t be caught by people they knew. That was why he picked so early a time in the first place.

“Hey Billy,” Eduardo shouted out as Billy’s car went pass them.

Fucking Billy.

Just when Mark thought this could not get any worse, Billy made a right turn down the street, and sure enough, a few minutes later, Billy curved back to where Mark and Eduardo were and slowed down to a stop.   

“You can’t park there” was Mark’s greeting.

“Pfff, I could park wherever I want,” Billy scoffed, although he did swish back and forth to see if there was any bus coming or any police car in the area.

Mark would laugh if a police car rounded a corner and saw Billy. He would. Right in Billy’s face. It would serve Billy right for interrupting.

“What are you doing here?” asked Mark. If he sounded annoyed, he didn’t know it.

Billy, go find someone else’s day to ruin.

“I’m just going to pick some stuff to leave in the fridge,” said Billy. “What are you guys doing?” He waggled his eyebrows at Mark.

Realizing that he was still on Eduardo’s lap, Mark made a move to stand up, but Eduardo tightened his arms and kept Mark in place. “We’re coming back from breakfast.”

“Nice, Eduardo. How romantic,” Billy smirked. It was always a running gag in their group of friends that Eduardo was romancing Mark, which always annoyed Mark because it wasn’t like that. Eduardo didn’t like him in that way, but he did like Eduardo in that way, and it was kind of a mess, and Mark would really appreciate it if Billy and everyone else could just shut up about it.

“Actually, it was Mark’s idea,” said Eduardo.

Billy blinked. He stared at Mark. Blinked. Blinked.

Oh no. No no no no, don’t say it Billy. Shut up, Billy. Don’t say it don’t say it don’tsayit.

“How nice. Mark, I never thought I would see the day when you take Eduardo out for a date.”

Fuck you, Billy. Fuck you.

Mark could feel Eduardo stiffened.

Damn it, Billy.

“It’s not a date,” Eduardo said, although his tone was questioning. “Right, Mark?”

_Billy, how would you like to be fed to the sharks that you love watching so much with Chris and Dustin?_

Mark tried to be as vague as he could. He shrugged his shoulders in response, a mix of _whatever_ and _I don’t know, don’t ask me_. What? He wasn’t lying or anything. He wasn’t confirming it, but he wasn’t denying it either.

But Eduardo picked up on this. Mark knew he did. It was only a matter of time before it all crashed.

“Well,” Billy looked from Mark to Eduardo and Eduardo to Mark, perhaps sensing that he needed to bail right now. “I have to get going, so I’ll see you guys later.” Oh great, just when Mark wanted Billy to stay as a buffer, the coward ran. Mark obviously needed better friends. 

An awkward silence fell over them after Billy drove hastily away. After a moment, Eduardo broke the silence, just as Mark knew he would.

“Is this a date?” he asked.

“Why would it be a date?” said Mark.

Esc. Esc. Esc. Alt-F4. Anything so that he could get out of this situation. Anything.

“Mark, be honest with me,” Mark couldn’t see Eduardo’s face, and he wished he could because he failed at reading body language. Although now that he thought about it, it probably was a good idea for Eduardo not to see his face, because Mark couldn’t quite mask the panic on it right now. Eduardo’s arms felt weird though, as if he was shaking slightly, but that wouldn’t be right because Eduardo was always stable, always strong, always a constant.

“Is this a date?” Eduardo asked again.

Mark wanted to shrug Eduardo off and pretended that nothing happened. It was a good plan, except for the fact that Eduardo seemed to sense its coming or something because he rested his chin against Mark’s shoulder, letting his warm breath tickling the skin on Mark’s neck. How was Mark supposed to resist that?

“Mark,” Eduardo pleaded, in a tone that made Mark felt like an abuser of puppies for withholding information from Eduardo. Mark wanted to say it, but saying it would make everything real, would make _No Thank You, We’re Not Dating_ into something else, something that Mark thought he wanted but not sure if Eduardo felt the same. It would be a mess.

But Eduardo massaged Mark’s hands gently, as if he was reminding Mark that he was here and would always be here. Perhaps that was true. Eduardo had stuck around even when Mark was at his worst, always supportive, always strong, always reliable, always warm. Always there.

“Do you want it to be a date?” Eduardo asked softly. “Just tell me if you don’t want it to be a date.”

Mark didn’t say anything. Mark figured that if he had to say that he didn’t want it to be a date, then to imply that he wanted it to be a date, he would say nothing. It made perfect sense. Although Mark was hoping that Eduardo wouldn’t be able to work through that warped logic.

Mark could hear Eduardo’s sharp intake of breath behind him, feeling the air rushing coolly against his neck.

Oh.

So Eduardo could figure it out.

Mark waited for Eduardo’s response. He tried to prepare something dry or rude to say to soften the blow of his admittance, but couldn’t come up with anything. Where were unwanted interruptions when he needed them? Now, this would be the perfect time for Chris, Dustin, or even Billy to show up unexpectedly so that this situation became so awkward that Eduardo would forget about what just happened.

But no, those three just chose this moment to be good friends and left them alone. Why couldn’t they—Shit.

Mark shivered as Eduardo kissed the base of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked shakily.

“Making this more of a date,” Eduardo replied breezily.

“By molesting me? Excellent job, Wardo.”

But Eduardo was on a roll because Mark could hear the grin on his face. “You woke up at 7 AM today. To take me out to breakfast. You don’t wake up before 12 on a Saturday, Mark. Ever.”

“I did today.” Eduardo was evil, making Mark wake up for him before 12 on a Saturday like that. It was almost inhumane.

“Yes, you did,” Eduardo said softly, and his tone reminded Mark of those moments when Eduardo would look at Mark with that gentle look on his face, as if Mark was something amazing and he couldn’t believe that someone like Mark could exist.

Something burning hot began to trail wetly up his neck, and Mark trembled as he realized that Eduardo was licking him.

Fuck.

“What are you doing?” said Mark. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Eduardo mumbled as he nibbled at the skin underneath Mark’s jaw.

“We can’t do this in public,” said Mark, although to be honest, he really didn’t give a fuck about anyone else watching as long as Eduardo kept his mouth where it was. So what if the people from the café across the street were going to get an eyeful?

“I guess I just have to stop—”

“No,” Mark cut Eduardo off. He squirmed a little, brunching more of his hoodie on his lap. As much as Mark didn’t give a shit about people, he was polite enough to understand that no one else needed to see his hard-on greeting, “Hello world!”

Eduardo was probably still grinning, but whatever, Mark was too turned on to be embarrassed about all this. As long as Eduardo kept touching him, he could laugh or smile or whatever and Mark wouldn’t mind.

Eduardo pulled out one of his hand from Mark’s hoodie pocket, and Mark almost groaned out in protest. However, Mark jerked in surprised when Eduardo slipped that hand underneath his hoodie and his T-shirt instead, skimming across his stomach to tug at the button of his cargo shorts. Mark arched a little to Eduardo’s touch, making a noise at the back of his throat that was absolutely not a whimper.

They both jumped slightly as an old lady with a shopping bag approached the bus stop. She sat a seat away from them, not even giving the sight of Mark on Eduardo’s lap a blink. She kept looking down the road as if the bus was going to come at her beckoning.   

The presence of another stranger was enough to get Mark out of the mood. But then Eduardo began unbuttoning and unzipping his cargo shorts, slipping that hand underneath Mark’s boxers, and _oh_. Mark whimpered as Eduardo wrapped a hand around his cock, smearing the leaking pre-come around the head with his thumb.  

Mark bit his lips as the lady turned to give him a look. He couldn’t breathe because fuck, she knew. Luckily, she was on the other side and not on the side where it was obvious that Eduardo stuck his hands underneath Mark’s clothes, but still….

“Shhhh,” Eduardo whispered hotly into his ear. “Don’t make any noise Mark. Do you want her to hear?”

Mark let out a shaky sigh of relief as the old lady looked away, turning her attention back to the road.

But then Eduardo began stroking his cock, and Mark clenched his eyes shut, losing himself in the sensation. He kept his head down and bit into the fabric of his hoodie to keep in the moan threatening to burst from his lips. The hoodie string felt itchy against the corner of his mouth, but Mark couldn’t care because Eduardo was now squeezing his cock and the pressure was so painfully good.

“Shhhh,” Eduardo’s breath burned in his ear. Mark wanted to point out that he wasn’t making any noise, and if Eduardo really wanted him to be quiet then he could stop doing…that. But then Mark didn’t want Eduardo to stop.  

Mark stopped biting his hoodie and took a giant gasp of breath, trying to think of a way to get revenge. He ground his ass against Eduardo’s crotch in retaliation, earning a hiss from Eduardo.

“Don’t make any sound, Wardo,” said Mark. “You wouldn’t want other people to hear.”

“You—” But Eduardo didn’t finish because Mark was grinding against him again. Eduardo thrust up against Mark, and Mark gasped as he bounced slightly on Eduardo’s lap, earning a strange look from the old woman.

Eduardo slid his hand down to Mark’s balls, and that was all it took to suck away all of Mark’s momentary smugness.

“Sorry,” Eduardo told the old lady, but Mark had a feeling that Eduardo was partially mocking him. He wasn’t sorry at all, the smug bastard.

The old lady went back to ignoring their existence. Mark almost sighed in relief, except there was another person approaching the bus stop, a guy with headphones and music playing so loud that even Mark could hear a faint hint of it. The guy moved to lean against the plastic wall, on the side that if he tried, he could see where Eduardo’s hand was slipping in a place where it had no business being. Luckily, the stranger was more content with listening to his music than perving on Mark and Eduardo.

And then Eduardo took his other hand from Mark’s pocket and glidded it underneath Mark’s hoodie too. Mark wanted to ask Eduardo if he was crazy because the old lady was right there. While the other guy had headphones on and didn’t seem to care all that much, the lady would be able to hear and notice them…doing stuff. Weren’t old people supposed to have bad senses or something?

But Mark didn’t really have the time or the mind to wonder because Eduardo’s hand was skimming across his chest to his nipple.

Fuck.

Eduardo began to stroke his cock and rubbed his nipple at the same time, and Mark felt as if his entire body was burning in heat. Public place be damned, fuck it, because he thrust his hip into Eduardo’s hand and ground his ass against Eduardo’s erection, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. Eduardo began breathing harshly into his ear as he rutted against Mark, and Mark knew that Eduardo was biting his lips to hold back his moans, desperate to keep some kind of decency. Mark wished that he could see Eduardo’s face right now, flushed red and nostrils flaring, wanting to come as badly as Mark did right now.

Mark began bouncing on Eduardo’s lap as Eduardo’s grinding became faster and faster along with his strokes on Mark’s cock and his rubbing against Mark’s nipple. Mark bit the fabric of his hoodie again to keep quiet; saliva dripping sloppily at the corners of his mouth and wetting his hoodie but he didn’t care because he wanted so desperately to come.   

“Mark, fuck, I’m so close,” Eduardo panted. Mark could feel Eduardo everywhere around him, enclosing him in heat and Eduardo’s scent, and he couldn’t hold back any more, couldn’t—

Mark jerked his hip one last time as he came, everything lighting on fire, burning him from inside out. Then everything cooled down, and Mark slumped against Eduardo, spent. Mark knew that Eduardo was close because his thrusts became more frantic now, out of sync with his hand on Mark’s over-sensitized cock. 

“Fuck,” Eduardo gasped as he came, shoulders falling against the back wall. Mark kept sitting up to catch his breath because he would prefer to keep his dick as hidden from public view as possible. His back felt cold where Eduardo should be.

The old woman gave them a look, but Mark really didn’t care if she knew right now. The other guy remained oblivious. 

They remained where they were, each trying to regain composure after…well, that. 

The bus came. It finally came. It was their bus, but Mark couldn’t really muster the strength to move right now, especially with come squelching uncomfortably in his boxers.

The old lady and the other guy got on the bus. Mark could have sworn that the old lady gave them a dirty look, but he was more interested in what Eduardo wanted to do.

“It’s our bus,” said Mark. He hadn't completely recovered from the orgasm, and he would prefer to just sit here forever in Eduardo's lap, but he'll go along with whatever Eduardo wanted to do. 

Eduardo didn’t say anything for a moment, and then. “Let’s stay.”

“You sure?” But the doors were already closing, and Mark didn’t want to leave anyway. 

“Yeah,” Eduardo sat up, warm against Mark’s back again. Where Mark wanted him to be. 

It finally occurred to Mark that they really did it, in a public place too. He caught a glimpse of the people in a café across the street and was mortified when he saw a couple staring blatantly at them.

Oh fuck.

The girl turned away quickly when she met Mark’s eyes, but the guy continued to stare. 

Well that was just weird.

Mark was torn between being horrified, being embarrassed, and being smug:  _Yes, I did. See that?_ He decided that it didn't hurt to be smug once in a while. 

Mark felt Eduardo moving behind him, and caught Eduardo waving at the guy across the street.

The guy waved back.

Oh god.

“Really?” asked Mark.

“Why not?” Eduardo grinned.

Mark bit back a smile and shook his head. Somewhere in his mind was a small panic that things had became more complicated, but the rest of his mind didn’t really give a fuck. He just felt really happy right now, happy that he was with Eduardo, happy with what happened. 

Perhaps all the fuss didn’t matter. Perhaps all that mattered was that Eduardo was with him, that Eduardo cared for him as much as he cared for Eduardo. 

“I guess this means that we’re dating,” Eduardo said.

“Isn’t there a rule for this? Aren’t you supposed to buy me dinner first?” Mark asked.

Eduardo zipped Mark’s pants back up. “I think I’ve been ripped off because I’ve always bought you dinner.”

“I think I deserve payments for all of those times,” Eduardo leaned in and bit the edge of Mark’s ear.

“Whatever,” Mark tried to hold back a smile, but he couldn’t. He was just so fucking happy. They’ll have things that they needed to talk about and work on, but right now, he just felt happy, and that was enough.

Eduardo wrapped his arms around Mark, and Mark leaned comfortably against him. They’ll have to wait another half hour until the next bus came, but that was alright.

“You okay?” Eduardo asked, nudging the side of Mark’s face with his cheek. 

Eduardo was here, and he would always be here. 

Mark let Eduardo’s warmth enveloped him. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Mark thought about this moment, how perfect everything was even though there were still things to work on. 

“We’re alright.”

 

 


End file.
